Adventures with Nashi
by Kitani
Summary: Natsu and Lucy learn the ups and downs of having a hyperactive five year old son. Ongoing!
1. Snapshot

Nalu was my first pairing in this series before anything else. Here's what I think life with their kid would be like! I would have loved to get some art to promote this new oneshot series but alas, I fell short. Between BYS, Vee and now this one, I'm almost at my limit on writing time since school starts in Sept. Stay healthy people! Be kind!

Snap shot

* * *

Yawning hard, Lucy nee Dragneel stretched her arms high over her head before looking back to her bed. After getting married six years ago, Lucy never would have thought she would move in with Natsu, her best friend. But once they tied the knot and knew Nashi was on his way, her goofy dragon slayer wasted no time in expanding his home that used to only house him and Happy.

Now she is the proud mother of a five year old, cherry blossom colored bundle of chaos. Smiling down at her two boys, Lucy enjoyed the cute scene in this rare moment of silence.

Nashi, in all his bed hair glory, is stretched out in his father's muscular arms in dead sleep. Her heart melted at how protective Natsu's embrace is, even in slumber. With both arms wrapped loosely around his son, Natsu's nose is pressed completely into his son's hair above his left ear.

Tip toing over to her table at the middle of their bedroom, Lucy grabs their lacrima camera and takes a quick picture. Giggling, Lucy bends down to peck her boys on the head before grabbing a clean towel so she can jump in the shower.

As she closes the door behind her, the camera automatically prints out the most recent picture in a 4x6 dimension. Beneath it are other pictures of the Dragneel family since Nashi's birth that are brimming with love and happiness.

* * *

Until the next one!

I will taking requests for this one along with my own ideas. Please vote on my profile if you think I should post this new series elsewhere. The poll will close in two weeks!


	2. Tunes

Now I don't like this song. You work with a bunch of women who sing this song to death for 40 hours and you'll be sick of it too. But some of my friends have made hilarious performances when they found out how much I disliked it just to get a rise out of me. Wouldn't you?

* * *

Tunes

Lucy was laughing at Natsu's new spin on the plue dance when she noticed her son waddling over from the Raijinshuu corner of the guild…wearing Laxus' headphones. At first she wanted to rip them off her son's head and return them to their grumpy owner, but her Nashi's happy face was too adorable to ruin.

As he waddled to her side with the giant headphones engulfing half his pink head, Lucy leaned down to tap his nose to get his attention. He clumsily pulled a earphone away from his head, looking up at her with wide happy eyes. She noticed a song was playing but is not familiar with its tune.

"Whatcha got there, Nashi?"

He giggled and returned the phone to his ear, then proceeded to dance as fast as his little legs could manage.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!"

Lucy blanched with horror. Not that song! Knowing she hated the song, her husband proceeded to switch from the plue dance to 'Sexy and I know It' then over to Gangnam Style. Their son squealed and copied his father, making the entire guild erupt in laughter. Levy leaned over between giggles to pat her best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Luce. It's all in good fun!"

"I know," the blonde murmured from between her hands where she shoved her face, "I'm just scared as to why Laxus of all people has that kind of music on his player."

* * *

Until the next one!


	3. Praise

My baby cousin did this to my aunt one day.

Praise

* * *

Nashi knew when he did something good, his mommy and daddy will say "Good boy!" So Nashi make's sure to throw his trash away, wash his hands and hug his mommy just so he can hear it. He likes it a lot!

Momma and daddy will hug him and tickle his belly until he squeals happily.

So when he was brought to the guild for dinner one day, Nashi saw someone do something good. Running over to pull at Mirajane's skirts, he waited until she shook the suds from her hands to kneel down to him.

"Hello Nashi-kun!"

He pointed at the sink where she had been washing the dishes she had collected. "Mira wash?"

Smiling gently at him, she nodded. "Ah huh. Mira washes the dishes."

Nashi grinned wide and patted her hand. "Good boy!"

* * *

Till the next one!

Got any ideas for one? Let me know!


	4. Veggies

Veggies

* * *

Its lunch time at the guild and Lucy is about ready to pull her hair out in frustration. Natsu is off on a job with Happy and she is on her own to get Nashi to eat his vegetables. Sitting in front of his plate with his arms crossed stubbornly in front of him, the little Dragneel had eaten everything that wasn't green.

"Nashi Ignis Dragneel, eat your veggies."

Brown eyes narrowed defiantly at her. "No, mama!"

"They are not that bad. How come you won't eat them?" She asked exasperated, wishing she had gotten another cup of coffee.

"Daddy eats meat. Veggies no meat!"

Pouting, Lucy plucked a lonely broccoli floret that had been steamed and sprinkled with a little salt from his plate. She chewed and quickly swallowed, smiling at her son. "Daddy eats them, you just don't see him do it."

"Na uh! No meat!" Puffing his cheeks out in annoyance, Nashi turned away from his mother.

Rubbing at her temples, Lucy is about ready to take the plate away in defeat when a well-muscled arm wraps gently around her shoulders.

"I'm home! Miss me?" the newly arrived Natsu says, looking down at his family as Happy lands on his shoulder. Smiling tiredly back at her husband, Lucy nuzzles his chin as their son throws his arms out happily.

"Daddy! Daddy home!"

"He won't eat his veggies, Natsu," Lucy murmurs against his cheek, reaching around him to pet Happy. The Exceed purrs under her hand and then pulls out a fish to munch on.

The Dragon Slayer blined as he looked down at his son. "Oh? You don't like veggies, kiddo?"

Nashi nodded wisely. "No meat."

Raising a brow at his son then looking at his pouting wife, Natsu grinned. Pulling Lucy closer, he gave her a thorough kiss that had Nashi covering his eyes.

"Eeww!"

Pulling away, Natsu made a show of licking his lips. "Mmmm. Broccoli. Good stuff!"

To prove his point, he leaned over to pluck another floret from Nashi's plate. Lucy never saw her son move so fast to snatch his plate back.

"No! Mine!"

Sighing as Nashi finished his veggies, Lucy hugged her husband tighter. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Ha ha, now I'm hungry! Mira, my usual!"

* * *

Until the next one! Don't forget to vote on my profile! Please review!


	5. Crossroad

Due to lack of votes, this new drabble series will not be on Tumblr. I have decided I was hasty in asking my reader's participation but I thank the one person who decided to vote. Thankies person! ;.; As for this one, I think Lisanna is a very underestimated character.

Crossroad

* * *

Lucy sipped her drink as she watches everyone around her go about their daily routines. Some were eating, others were toasting their mugs up high with froth and liquid spilling on their fingers but many coming and going on jobs to pay their dues. Honestly, life is good. She knows her house is clean, the food storage filled to the brim with food for her two boys and leftovers from Mira for dinner about to be served.

Turning to Lisanna who sits at her elbow, Lucy smiles happily as her nakama bounces her five year old on her knee while laughing at her elder brother's antics. Elfman is currently trying to impress Evergreen with his manliness when it has been an open secret for years that the two like each other.

"Ha ha," Lisanna laughs as she adjusts her grip on the boy in her arms, "Elf-nii has decided to try harder this time."

Gulping down another sip, Lucy rolls her eyes tiredly, "He's been trying for three years. I think she just likes to be chased after."

Looking over at Lisanna and Nashi, who is giggling happily in his 'Aunt Lisanna's' arms, Lucy thinks back with nostalgia at the sight of them together when they first met.

* * *

"_Whoohooo! I've got a son, guys! I'M SO FRIGGIN' FIRED UP!"_

_Laughing hard while holding her newborn son to her chest, Lucy followed her husband's wake and watched as their guild erupted into an instant celebration for Nashi Dragneel. The day whirled past as member after member of the guild cooed and argued over holding the infant in her arms. Before things got too rowdy for her comfort zone, Lucy threatened to leave Natsu behind if he started a brawl with Nashi so young._

_After three rounds around the guild, Lucy sat her butt down in front of Mira at the bar and wiped a few beads of sweat from Nashi's forehead. With so many people in a building, the body heat is higher than normal and Lucy herself is overheating after giving birth just three days ago._

_Noticing the sweat, Lisanna leaned over the bar with concern. Like her sister, she has taken up bartending for Fairy Tail and her experience in Edolas is a plus as she remembers everyone's favorite drinks and dishes. "Do you wanna step outside for a bit, Lucy? It's much cooler out there and it could do Nashi some good."_

"_Yeah, I think that's a good idea," the Celestial Spirit mage nods and the two head for the front doors of guild. Instantly Nastu appears at their side, his black eyes narrowed on his wife and son._

"_You leaving already, Lucy?" he asks, his gaze never leaving his son and notices the sweat. His brow furrows in concern but Lucy leans over to bump her head gently against his. _

"_You're worrying too much again. We're just stepping outside to cool off. I'll be right back, okay? We won't leave without you or Happy."_

_Nodding, Natsu kisses her fast on the cheek then Nashi on the forehead before running off to crow about his son some more._

_As soon as the cool outside air hits her skin, Lucy lets out a sigh of relief. "It feels so good out here. Thanks Lisanna. Natsu would have freaked had I tried to go anywhere alone, much less out of his sight."_

_Pressing her shoulder against Lucy's, Lisanna leans close to smooth a finger against Nashi's cheek. The baby boy has since fallen asleep against his mother's large bosom but leans against any touch on his face. _

"_He's so precious Lucy, " Lisanna whispers as Nashi turns towards her finger, as if seeking the warmth from her skin in sleep. "And I understand about Natsu. When we were kids, he didn't really understand what a family or being a father meant, but now that he does he will put his all into it. No child of Natsu Dragneel will be left behind without a father or know what growing up without one feels like. He would never let that happen."_

_Lucy smiles gently as she leans her head against Lisanna's soft hair. "You're the only one I know who pays attention to him like that. I still remember what you told me that day on Tenrou Island. That the closer I am to him, the stronger he is. But not just in a physical sense, right? He gets stronger as a human being….with love."_

_Smirking mischievously, Lisanna pinches her friend's side lightly. "Now you sound like Sherry and her cousin!"_

"_I don't mean to! That's just how I can explain it. Do you wanna hold him?"_

_The youngest Strauss sibling's light blue eyes grow wide with excitement. "Oh please! Please please!"_

_Showing her how to support her son's head, the Celestial Mage watches with happiness as Lisanna stares down in awe at the baby boy in her arms. Already, as if unconsciously, Lisanna sways slowly from side to side while cooing softly. "There, there Nashi. I have you."_

_Lucy couldn't help it, it sounded too fitting. "You would make a magnificent mother someday, Lisanna. I mean it."_

_A sad light came to the other girl's light blue eyes as she leaned down to pressed her nose against the baby's light fuss of pink hair. "I'm fine with just my siblings. They still need me and I can't bear to part with them just yet. The pain from Edolas has yet to go away."_

_Nodding, Lucy walked closer to smooth her son's scalp. "Lisanna, I still want to apologize again. You just waved it off last time when I announced Natsu and I were getting married. I still feel-"_

_Lisanna's shoulders stiffened for a second and then she looked up to meet Lucy's eyes and there was a sad frustration there. _

"_I told you, it's fine Lucy. Natsu may have been my first love but even I am adult enough to admit when I know I'm not the one he needs. You could say watching your Edolas counterparts helped me come to terms with that. Despite how different your personalities are, there's a connection there I wasn't able to make with Natsu. Your are the woman who helps him get stronger more than any other. I can love him in my own way, even if it means he won't return those kinds of feelings. That is the kind of strength he gives __**me**__."_

_Tears spilling down her cheeks, Lucy envelopes both her son and her friend in her arms in a hug. "Just like your sister, there are some things I just can't measure up to."_

_They both start laughing through their tears just as Natsu is jogging towards them, demanding why he smells liquid salt..._

* * *

Blinking away the memory, Lucy sips her drink as Lisanna leans down to tickle Nashi's sides, making him squeal with childish laughter.

"I got you Nashi! Take my Lisanna Tickle attack! Rawr!"

"Ahh ha ha! Aunty, gets mama!"

Pausing with her drink halfway up to her mouth again, Lucy realizes with impending doom at the mischievous glint in Lisanna's eyes.

"Oh no you don't! Lisanna, I swear if you-"

Holding Nashi out in front of her like an cute, pink haired attack puppy, Lisanna bears down on a hastily retreating but laughing Lucy.

"Super Tickle Nashi Attack!"

Faking a scream, Lucy gets tickled by her son as Lisanna holds him to her side.

A glint appears in the young boy's eyes as he pauses in his "attack". Clumsily snapping his chubby fingers, the boy points a finger at his mother.

"Papa! Attack!"

Brown eyes widen in shock seconds before a flash of pink tackles Lucy to the wood panel floors. Her squeals of laughter as her husband mercilessly ticklers her under him blend in with Lisanna and Nashi's cheers for Natsu to get Lucy 'good'.

* * *

Till the next one!


	6. Dreams

Response to chapter 414 so if you don't like SPOILERS, DONT READ. I waited until after I knew why Natsu is a dragon slayer to write this.

-sits in a corner and sobs-

* * *

Dreams

"Me gonna be dragon slayer, papa!"

When Natsu first heard this broken sentence from his five year old son, he about dropped the mug of fire whiskey he had in his hand. Making sure the mug hid his face away from Nashi's view, the pink haired man gulped down the now very bitter taste of liquor.

"Oh?" he asked in a light but forced tone, trying to keep the smile on lips as he shifts his weight on the wooden bench he is sitting on.

"Yeah! Like papa! Gonna be strong to protect you an mama!"

Already he can hear himself back when he was around five years old. Or was it seven? The memories were too painful somedays, so nostalgic.

_'I'm gonna get stronger Igneel! Play with me some more!_' Play back then meant fighting, because how else did a Dragon Slayer practice his slaying art?

Fighting against the tremble in his lips, Natsu forced a cheerful face as he lowered his mug to face his son and smooth down his wild, pink hair.

"Easy son. Don't rush to be strong. Never works out right."

Those brown eyes like his mother's blinked wide up at him, a small hand gently holding the silver scarf wound around his neck.

"Wanna be strong, papa!"

He needs to end this conversation. Now. Smirking down at his son, Natsu pointed over towards Gray's four year old daughter and Gajeel's six year old son with his mug.

"Strength takes practice. Why don't you go tug on Rayne's hair or ask Steele if he still gets scared of the dark? See what happens?"

He can feel Lucy at his back, her hand slipping under his scarf to press cool skin against the flesh of his neck. As soon as their son is at the other end of the guild, unknowingly starting a fight admist children, does he turn to face her, pressing his cheek against her belly. Closing his eyes, he just inhales her scent of flowers and the wild winds of outside. He doesn't cry, doesn't vent so much as remembers the past with his dragon Igneel, their bittersweet reunion, and the truth of what it meant to be a Dragon Slayer. All the while he fiddled with Lucy's skirt, needing something to tinker with.

"He wants to be a Dragon Slayer," he mumbles against her rib cage since she is standing by his side and he is sitting on one of the wooden benches at the guild, his mug of whiskey long forgotten.

"I know."

"I don't want him to go through what I did."

Soft fingers comb through his long spiky locks, the stubble at his chin scraping against the tightly woven cloth of her laced up shirt. Lucy glanced over at the pile of screaming children now tumbling across the guild floor, hair flying and teeth gnashing with young, innocent tempers.

"One day you will tell him but for now, let him dream."

Sighing heavily, Natsu leaned away from his wife but did not let go of her. He held onto her hip as she continued to fiddle with his scarf.

"Gajeel thinks the same thing. We will be the last ones. There are no more dragons after all."

Lucy tilted her head to the side, contemplating his words.

"Natsu..."

Shaking his head at her tone of pity, he stood to turn towards the direction of their son's fight.

"I'll be his father but better than Igneel ever was to me."

Smiling gently, she smoothed the scarf down his back.

"Yes you will."

Tension seemed to melt away from her husband's muscles as he let out a slow breathe. Winking at her over his shoulder, he engulfed his left hand in flames as he marched on over to where Gray and Gajeel were trying to pry their children off his son.

Lucy saw his favored right foot shift just as he lunged forward, smiling as she took his spot on the bench. Flawlessly, Natsu plucked their son from the fight just as the other children were also pulled away.

Stepping in front of his son, Natsu cracked his knuckles menacingly as the flames from his hand sparked out warningly at Gajeel and Gray. The other two men shifted their stances, warning their kids back with eager grins.

Gajeel cracked one hand, iron claws enlongating from silver, scaled skin. Gray cracked his neck, ice forming around his clenched fists.

"Your kid has balls, Natsu. Picking on my daughter like that," Gray grumbled, forming his Ice Make stance with a grim smile.

"Hey Nashi..."

The little boy wiped some snot away from his nose, shifting his glaring gaze from Steele to one of wonder at his old man.

"Watch how a thrashing is done. With no magic."

A tiny hand clenched onto his father's white pantleg where white cloth meets the brown leather of his boots.

"No magic?"

Natsu met the gazes of his two friends and they all share a mini nod at each other in agreement. No magic.

"Yeah. Before I used flames, I used my fists. Just like you did. Now watch as I win."

Nashi didn't understand, not yet. "But papa, magic-"

"Magic isn't everything!" Natsu growled sternly, shifting his stance as well, "Being strong doesn't always mean having the strongest magic spell or weapon. It means knowing the right thing to fight for. Now what am I trying to do?"

Looking up at his father's strong back, Nashi looked and looked until his narrowed brown eyes widened a little more.

_Papa is protecting me._

The little boy didn't answer his father nor did Natsu wait for one, lunging forward and capturing the naked fists of Grey and Gajeel in each hand. All through the fight, Nashi didn't more but none of the three fighting men ever came close enough to actually harming him. The punches and kicks were strong but his papa sent many glancing blows that day. To Nashi's untrained eyes, his papa was merely playing with two of his best friends. But later on he will realize the twitching of his father's eyebrowns, the trembling fists that landed half hearted blows as Uncle Gray and Gajeel silently took one blow after another in a stress releasing tussle of silent communication to simply let off some grief filled steam.

All Nashi could think of was that his dream had only become even stronger.

_I wanna be like papa._

* * *

Till the next one!


	7. Bath time

Bath time

* * *

Knock, knock! Twelve year old Asuka bit her lip, excited to pick up little Nashi for a walk to the park. She loves hanging out with the little guy, he is such a bundle of pink tinted energy.

The door to the Dragneel household opened to reveal a haggard looking Lucy...with bath bubbles sitting in a damp lump on her frazzled hair.

"Lucy-nee? What happened?"

The blonde leaned her cheek against the side of the door tiredly, "Tried to give Nashi a bath. He decided I needed a crown made of bubbles."  
In the background, Asuka can hear water splashing and childish giggles from both father and son.

"Oh? Should I wait or come back later?"

Before Lucy could reply, a high pitched squeal was heard followed by the bang of a door. Asuka only had to blink once before a very naked and bubble covered Nashi ran through the hallway behind his mother. She burst out laughing, only to choke on the air in her lungs when a naked Natsu thundered after the toddler. with a giant mass of bubbles on his head.

"Get back here, you!"

Little Nashi only giggled in response, "Bubbles!"

Asuka slapped her hands over her eyes with embarassment as Lucy whirled around. Grabbing one of her sandals, she chucked it at her husband's head when her boys passed through the hallway a second time.

"Put some clothes on!" she roared.

The sandal aimed true because it had enough velocity to knock the naked man off his feet, causing him to slip onto his back and slide the rest of the way down the hallway at break neck speed. The crash from Dragonslayer meeting the various keepsakes from their jobs together that lined the wall like a bowling ball to bowling pins was loud and chaotic. At the sound, Lucy winced and groaned at the impending thought of cleaning up the mess.

Chuckling, Asuka stepped into the house with her hands on her hips, "I'll get the broom and dustpan."

"I'll get the towels and first aid kit."

Standing over his groaning papa, little naked Nashi threw a handful of soapy bubbles into the air like confetti.

"Bubbles!"

* * *

Till the next one! Thanks for the favs and reviews, peeps. You guys are the best! I mean it! Nalu forever!


	8. Fail

Fail

* * *

This is not going well, Natsu thinks. He has to put his foot down and show his son whose boss. Nashi had gotten into the cookies Lucy made for dessert tonight…and their son has eaten half the jar. Evidence of a suspicious brown color is smeared all over his mouth that is rather obvious. But of all the damn times for him to be the one to dish discipline-

"Nashi Ignis Drag-hic!-neel!"he roared….rather unsuccessfully. Nashi only cracked up into peals of laughter.

"Again!"

Beside him, he felt Lucy snort from suppressed laughter. He glared at her only to hiccup again, rendering his ire useless. She giggled, her mouth pinched together in an effort _not_ to smile. He would punish her later, but first came their son.

Staring down at his son since talking isn't working, he hoped his glare of disapproval would intimidate his son into feeling guilty.

Hic!

This time, Nashi curled into a ball, he is laughing so hard. Natsu felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes, he wants to cry so badly. Sensing it was time for her to step in, Lucy steps forward and her smile is wiped from her face.

"Nashi Ignis Dragneel," she murmurs in a low, intimidating voice she only uses for such situations. At once, Nashi jumps to his feet with a grim look on his face.

"You will only get half your dinner. And no rides with Happy for the rest of the week."

Pointing towards their son's room, she arches a brown at the youngest Dragneel. Head hanging, Nashi drags his feet all the way to his bed.

As soon as the door closes, Natsu falls to his knees and wraps his scarf around his face in shame. Lucy kneels down beside him, gently rubbing his back in soothing circles. He shakes his head, only to hiccup again. His groan of frustration is heard through the scaly cloth, making Lucy smile in sympathy. Her poor dragon.

"I'll get you some water, kay?"

"Kay, hic!"

* * *

Until the next one! Please review! I love hearing if you guys are enjoying these! –huggles-


End file.
